It Ends Tonight
by Babygurl4eva
Summary: Sam and Freddie allways fight. Carly is allways the piece maker. They've allways been friends. Untill tragety strikes and Sam gets in an accident with her mom. The icarly gang must handle one thing, a life hanging by a thread. SEDDIE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN; HEY! lol so obviously you guys are reading my new fanfic and i just wanna say thank you! I finally finished I must be dreaming and I was completely inspired by a video i seen! So anyways. I allways pitch out the idea before I write so here is the trailer kinda thing XD**_

_**--**_

_**Story; It ends tonight.**_

_**--**_

_**Starts with music 'It ends tonight'-All american rejects.**_

Sam and Freddie allways fight..

(shows clips of Sam and Freddie in their many fights.

"Why pick on me?" "Because 1. I loove it.")

Carly is the piece maker.

(Shows clips of Carly braking up their fights and coming up with ideas like the squirt bottle.

"Hey!" "What was that?" "Thats what people do when their cats are bad. Just squirt them with water." "You cant do that!" "We're not cats!")

They were best friends.

(Shows clips of the gang all together in happy moments.)

Untill tragety strikes

(Shows a clip of sam getting in the back of her moms car- the cuts to a video of a car crash or amulance./ cuts into Freddie on the phone getting bad news and running with carly out the door scared.)

They have to handle one thing.

(Shows video put together about a doctor talking to carly spencer and freddie)

A life hanging by a thread.

(shows different clips of Carly crying/ then Spencer sad/Crying/ then Freddie Sad/crying.)

A story of friendship

(Clips of Carly and Sam/ Spencer and Sam/ Freddie and Sam/ all of them)

Strength

(Shows clips of Sam laying down looking sick but holding strong/ or clips making it look like she's sick in the hospital)

And love

(Shows Clips of Sam and Freddie in couple like moments.)

'It Ends Tonight.'

A fanfiction.

--

**Watcha think? Remember i wont write till i have opinions!!!!!!**

**So watcha waiting for? Click the pretty button!**

**XDBG4EXP**


	2. Chapter 1 Frozen

_**An hello . well i got alot of good reviews and decided to start! here we go for the first chapter.**_

_**--**_

_**Freddies POV**_

"I cant believe you!" 17 year old Freddie Benson (also known as me) stormed over towards my two best friends. Well one best friend and one devil in my eyes.

Carly Shay, the piece maker, also known for her peppy personality and the host of icarly.

"What did Sam do now?" She sighed out, rolling her eyes at her best friend, Sam Puckett, the slacker, the rebel and also a co- host of iCarly.

Sam looked at her best friends with disbelief "What? Why do you expect me?! It could be you!" She exclaimed, but imediatly started laughing "Nah, i knew it was me."

I rolled my eyes. "Your unbelievable! You just _had _to go that low, didnt you?" Carly looked completely lost now. "What are we talking about? Sam what did you do?" She ask anxiousley.

"Aparently Freddie has his anti-bacterial underpants in a bunch, as allways!" she chuckled, nudging Carly who wasnt budging for a laugh. Sams smile imediatly dropped.

"Ok! I only.." She let her head drop. "Dumped my moms trash from her bathroom in his locker..." She mummbled, wincing for the blow she knew Carly would give her. I dont understand, she's afraid of Carly because she hates nagging but when its from me, she gives me a wedgie!

"Sam! Thats gross! I mean who knows what-" She froze leaning more towards her so i couldnt hear, but i'm not deaf "_Girl objects_- could be in there!" I rolled my eyes. "Ask my locker!" I shoved a paper with my combonation in the blondes hands, glaring at her.

"The _least_ you can do is clean my locker!" Though i dont know why I allways say that when the answer allways is..

"No the _least_ i can do is nothing.. and maybe find something else to shove in your locker."

You see?! I dont get it!

"Why is it that your so lazy but allways find the time to pick on me!" I asked, shaking my head unbelievably at her.

She smirked "Because i'm like Spencer, lazy but when I have a masterpiece in mind, cant ignore it." She said proudly tapping her head with an index finger.

"Never knew you _had_ a mind." I mummbled under my breath, causing a very hard slug in the arm from Carly.

--

**Carlys POV**

"Your really annoying!" Sam shouted frailing her arms dramaticly in the air. She was in a dress now, the last time i seen her in one was the pageant.

"When was the last time you _heard _yourself?" Freddie exclaimed, crossing his arm as if stopping himself from throwing her across the room.

"Your annoying!"

"Hellooo?!"

"Your annoying!"

I jumped infront of the camera. "And that was the boy who faught with the girl who couldnt hear!" I exclaime to the camera. Yup that was just a sketch, fooled ya huh? Well it was supost to be me and Sam but then Freddie and her are so good together i "Missed" practice because of a "flue bug." hint, hint?

Okay, so i totally believe Sam and Freddie belong together, even though i dated Freddie, i rememberd how jelliouse Sam seemed and plus she was right, Freddie really kinda was my bacon, i didnt love him.

But i think Sam might! I mean they kissed, they hug on occasion, they are closer now.

Plus signes have caught me eye.

-Flashback-

_"I kissed Freddie!"_

_I looked through the peep hole, watching Sams reaction, I realized after i kissed Freddie, i didnt love him but i loved that he saved me. But i still dated him. And when I saw my best friends face when i told her, i knew she was hurt._

_--_

_I was dancing with Freddie, and its really wierd. I really hope he doesnt think i love him now!_

_I love this song, But i'm kinda scared to lean on him. Oh well- is that Sam?_

_I froze, looking at her reaction, she doesnt seem to look at me but Freddie.. Hmm is she- jelliouse?_

_--_

_"Wooo!" Me and Sam exclaimed, plus the button hee hee. This girl was amazing at breaking things!_

_"Do you wanna brake something else?!" I ask eagerly. It looks so awesome!_

_"Like Freddies legs, Freddies Arm, Freddies Face?" She asked cooly._

_I seen the zoom go up from a window reflection, Freddie really zooms in on her alot, but hes smiling! I mean he's been doing that alot when Sam insults him! whoa!_

_"Awe Sam, if your inlove with me, just say so!" He said in a flatterd voice. Whoa! where did that come from?_

_I'd expect a comeback not flirting.. hmm.._

_"Nyeeh!" The blonde challanges, glaring. "Nyeehh!" Freddie challanges back, smiling still. Whoa he's got that stupid goofy grin again. If i'm not mistaken, Freddie might love Sam!_

_I should've guessed!_

_--End of flashback--_

"I didnt screw up in the sketch!"

"Yes you did!" I shook my head out of my thoughts. Their at it again, its like theres no end!

-----------

**Freddies POV**

"No I didnt! I did it perfectly fine!" I shouted, stepping forward. She rolled her eyes, doing the same. In the sketch, there was no line that said "Have you heard yourself?" ! Its "Are you deaf?!"!"

I rolled my eyes back, taking another step till we were head to head, glaring into eachothers eyes.

"I made it better, got a problem?"

I felt her warm breathe on my lips, sendign a shiver down my spine. I admit, I have some.. ahem... attraction, obsession, kinda maybe strong feeling... for Sam.

Okay so the girl of my dreams is Sam! I mean i thought it was Carly! But no, fait decides to put the one who cant _stand_ me as the one!

After i kissed Carly, it was nothing like the kiss with Sam. I felt, well normal when i kissed Carly. No feeling at all but when i kissed Sam, its like those shockes you get when someone shockes you but no pain and it feels like it got your whole body.

I think i really do love Sam, I know almost everything about her.. What? I dont memorize them! ... Okay so maybe took some notes but hey! Girls are confusing, they quiz you when you have no idea what their talking about!

"No, I'm not gonna do anything about it." She said finally, stepping away and taking out her phone. I froze there, confused.

"What?" I deadpanned, completely trying to compute what she _really_ said.

"I said i have no problem. Now i'll talk to you guys later, my moms downstairs to pick me up and take me to the dentist, ever since Carly took me she said the house started to smell better." She said simply, walking out through the glass door.

--

I was sitting on the couch, Drinking a soda. tired. Me and Carly were watching girly cow, i really dont get the point of the show. Its a cartoon about some femail cow.. Its supost to be entertaining?

"Where did Spencer go?" I asked finally, trying to get the image of an annoying cow out of my head. "He's been gone for a good 25 minouts." Carly nodded, looking at the clock.

"I know, he should be back soon though, its getting kinda dark out." i rolled my eyes, Carly was practicly like a mother.

"He'll be fine Carly, i mean, what bad thing could happen?"

I felt a buzzing sound in my pocket, it was my phone with the number of my mom. "Hello?"

_"Freddie? I need you to come downstairs i'm taking you guys to the hospital."_

I froze. Why?

"Why?"

I heard her sigh sadly on the other end.

I jumped at the door being slung open, revieling a very frightened looking Spencer.

"Freddie! Carly!"

I jumped off the couch, this seemed bad. "What happend?!" Carly asked, shocked.

"Its Sam." Was all he said, Thats all he had to by the look on his face. I listend on the other end of the phone to my moms sad voice.

_"Its Samantha sweety.."_

I dropped the phone, stairing ahead of me. And image of her mothers car crashing enterd my mind.

"Sam!" I shouted, running full spead out the door.

"Freddie, wait!" I heard Carlys voice but paid no attention. I eventually got downstairs avoiding Luberts annoyance.

"AUGH! PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY! I JUST SWEPT! GWAHHH!"

I jumped into the car as fast as i could, waiting impatiently for a few seconds till Carly and Spencer got in.

"Go mom, now!" Carly shot her head towards me, looking worriedly at how I was acting. My leggs were shaking, my hands were shakey and I was pale. I was scared, once I heard Sams name, i knew something was wrong. I just-

"Freddie, i'm scared." I turned my head to the side, looking at Carlys teary eyes and red face. I sighed, reaching my arm around her.

"Its okay, I am too. So much you wouldnt believe me.." I mummbled in her ear. She started to cry lightly, i couldnt stand seeing anyone cry at the moment. It only made me think of what could happen or has allready did.

"Do you love her?" I froze, trying to re-think on what she just asked me. I looked down at her again, "What?" I dont know how to describe how i look, my expression is almost unreadable. But i know that Carly is able to read her best friends with her eyes, which is why she smiled lightly.

"How did I know?" She laughed, smiling while starring out her window and back at me. "I can see it. I can see the way you guys look at eachother. I knew it before we even dated."

I froze again "Carly, if you thought I-" She shook her head cutting me off again "Used me to get to Sam? I know you didnt, idiot!" She chuckled through her left over tears "I just knew you loved our best friend." I smiled warmingly at her.

"Thanks Carls." She nodded. Carly is a great friend, and noone would doubt it.

I looked out the wind shield watching anxiously as we parked in the lot. "C'mon! Hurry up!" I exclaimed, getting out of the car and running with them to the hospital front desk.

"Yes, may i help you?" A soft voice said from behind the counter. It was a short women, bright brown hair and hazel eyes. You'd think she was 20 from how small she seemed. But i learned never to under estimate women of size and shape.

"Hey Carol," My mom greated sweetly, placing her purse on the ledge of the desk. "Hello Ms. Benson. is there a problem?" I looked at the time, this seemed as if it was taking forever!

"We are here to see Samantha Puckett, i got a call she was here." The nurse sighed sadley. "Yes, she seemed to be-" She stopped mid-sentence when she looked at me and Carly.

I Stood there, now more worried than ever. "She seemed what?! Whats wrong with Sam?!" I asked, coming right infront of the desk. Carol back out of her chair and started for the hall. "Maybe you should come see her.

I walked slowley down the halls, looking at every door. I hated hospitals, i hated the sound of the beeping, the cries, screaming of pregnet women, the sick people and the people who got bad news. I hated it all.

"She's right in here, i'll just be a moment." She walked into the room and closed to door behind her.

"Oh my god." Was all that could escape my lips. I ran my findgers through my hair, clunching every strand i could hold onto while i sunk to the floor. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Sam.." I mummbled, weakly. I rested my head on my knees and let the tears fall freely.

I just sat there and cried, her face running through my mind. I couldnt take it.

I jerked my head up the the door creaking open. I jumped up, wiping away the tears. "Is she Okay?! What did the doctor say?!" Carol hushed me, mouthing something about patients needing their rest.

"The doctor said only 2 in the room are allowed. Since Ms. Benson is a nurse, she can come in but one of you then must stay out.

Spencer nodded at us "I will, I'm sure they would like to see her alot more than i do. Their so close."

Carol nodded and let my mom, Carly and me in.

And then, i froze up.

--------

Ahah hows that for the first chapter? lol i'm on a role!

CLICK THE BUTTON AND GET MORE!

ITS GREEN.. unless ur color blind... Its grey!

Lol well click it! XDBG4EXP


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ HERES THE OTHER CHAPTER BTW

I know my spelling is bad but i cant fix it i have word document soo....

* * *

Freddies POV

"Sam.." Was all that came out of my mouth. I couldnt even breath, i couldnt move and i couldnt keep my eyes off her.

She had cuts along her face and arms, there was blood on her navy blue penny tee saying, 'Shhh, sleeping.' I smiled lightly at the choice.

Her jeens were torn and stained, her curly blond hair was tangled and bloody. I paced slowley towards her fragile body.. Sam. Fragile.. those words just dont fit.

"Um, doctor. How about we leave these two alone with her. I'm sure they would like that.." My mom asked hopefully, tapping the man on the shoulder. He nodded and escorted my mther out with himself.

I ran my thumb across one of the cuts on her face, right along her cheek. "She's still beautifull, even at her worst." I stated as if it was a well known fact, which it was.

Carly came up beside me, whiping away tears. "I'm sorry Sam.." She chocked out, grabbing her hand. "I should have made you stay.. I should have got Spencer to drive you." She whimperd, laying her head down on her arm. I whiped away tears that were pouring down my face and rubbed soothing circles along Carlys back as it heaved with sobs.

"Carly, you couldnt have stopped it.." I said sniffing. "It was a freak accident." She looked up at me, glaring. "One that I could have _prevented!_ If it wasnt for me letting her drive with her mother who lives on a bad street, she'd be alive!"

I shook my head in disbelief "Carly, she is alive.." I whisperd "She's alive, and she's gonna stay that way. Why would you say-"

She stood up, shouting in my face "Look at her! Tell me, Freddie! Is _THAT_ the Sam we see everyday?! Laying lifelessly on a hospital bed?!" I stepped back, shakking my head slowly.

"Dont tell me she's alive! She was never supost to get hurt in the first place! She's not alive untill she's up in our studio laughing with us without a scratch! Dont you care about her?"

With those last words, i snapped.

"Of course I care about her! She's everything to me! I _love_ her Carly! I dont think i could live without her!" I screamed, pushing past her and broke down. I fell, laying my head on Sams chest and gripping her shoulders. My chest heaved and weased as I sobbed.

"F-Freddie?" I felt Carly's hand on my shoulder. "I-I didnt mean it like that. I know you love her, I just snapped." She sniffled out. "I'm just really scared." I lifted myself from Sam and looked at the brunette.

I hugged her without a word, looking at Sam while she soaked my shirt. "Come on, we gotta go see what the doctor said her condition is." I said softly, whiping my wet and puffy eyes.

--

We waited in an emty waiting room. Noone but us four. It was killing me.

The doctor finally came out. I paused, smiling when i saw blonde in a wheel chair comming out. Then I seen the wrong blonde.

"Ms. Puckett?" I breathed out. She had a bandage around her head, a cast on her arm and a sprain wrap on her ankle and coverd with cuts.

"Hello Freddie." She said softly. "The doctors decided I wait with you four. I want to be with people who care about my daughter instead of people who dont know her." She stated smiling lightly.

My mom went up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry about the accident Sarah." She said, teary eyed. Ms. Puckett just nodded, turning her head away while she let tears fall.

She's just like Sam, dont let anyone see a Puckett cry.

"Samantha's Friends and family." I jumped, looking up at the doctor, standing imediatlly.

"Is Sam going to be okay?" Me and Ms. Puckett said all at once. She smiled at me sweetly. I could see she was glad someone cared about Sam asmuch as her.

The man sighed, locking his hands infront of him.

"Samantha is awake. But we still havent gotten her results. We shall be getting them tomorrow."

I looked down at the floor, then back up at him. "Can we see her?" I asked, eager but scared. He nodded.

"One at a time though. Ms. Puckett?" He jestured towards her mother, who shook her head in return. "Actually i'de prefure seeing her last. I may be awhile speaking to her." He nodded understandingly and looked at me.

I looked at Sams mother, smiling at her, mouthing 'Thank you' As best as i could.

--

I opend the door and was left alone, I looked at the girl infront of me. Scarfing down what looked to be a plate full of ham. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Sam?" I asked in a low voice. She didnt seem to notice me. I paced towards her, but she still didnt notice me.

"Puckett?" I asked in the normal way i'de addres her but she still didnt look up.

I chuckled lightly. "Hello Samantha." Was all i had to say for her head to shoot up. She froze when she saw me. "Freddie?" Is smirked nodding.

"In the flesh. I see your awake, sleepy head." I said in a playfull tone. Making her roll her eyes. "Well when you get woken up by someone putting you in a hospital robe, you have no choicer but yell "What the hell are you doing?!" At them.." She stated plainly. I smiled at her.

"I'm so glad your awake." I said, coming up and hugging her. She stiffend, patting me on the back. "Okay, I know we've hugged before but i'm still kinda hurting so-" I jumped off her, blushing. "I'm so sorry, do you need the doctors?" I asked panicky.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not broken, Benson." I looked down sadly at her arm and gazed up legg, then back at her. "Your body beggs to differ.." I said softly. Whiping the tears away before they slid down my cheek.

She looked up at me, a concerned expression on her face. "You were really worried, weren't you?" She asked, looking down at her hands. I nodded, whiping away more tears. "More than ever. Sam, you could have died.." I mummbled, trying to swallow the ball in my throught.

She waved me over to her, "Come here.." I examined her, confused and slightly in caution. "Your not gonna hurt me for crying, are you?" I asked, taking a step back. She shook her head no and waved me over, which i did.

I was shocked with what happend next. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, nuzzling her head in my neck. I did the same to her.

"I'm sorry Fredward. I'm sorry I scared you." I looked confusingly at her. "You couldnt have prevented this, Sam." I said, she was nodding.

"If i hadnt let my mother drive untill her eye surgery got better, i wouldnt be in this mess and i'de be giving you a wedgie instead of hugging you." She said, i could see tears starting to run down her face.

"Sam, are you crying?" I asked softly, it wasnt something you'd see everyday. or at all without getting a broken arm first. or BOTH after.

She nodded, looking up at me. "Dont tell anyone or else i'll beat you so bad, they'll make songs about it." I nodded, chuckling.

"I knew you'd say something like that." I said, smiling at her. She let a small smile out and laughed. "I feel like a dork." She said shaking her head.

There was a long, silence after that. Sam was looking at her hands and i was sitting on her hospital bed, looking at her.

"Do you remember anything about what happend?" I asked, curriouse but cautiouse not to hit a nerve. She looked up at me, startled. "All i remember is-"

_Flash back-_

_"Sorry you had to end iCarly so early Sammy, But i had to pick up our fast food and still have to beable to get us home before 'Do you think you can dance?' is on.." I rolled my eyes at her._

_"Your such a lazy blob." I commented jockingly. Making us both laugh._

_"Well we're almost home so be a backseat driver now. Its bad enough i still have my eye's messed but our street is horrible." I nodded, looking both ways at checking the mirrors with her as we drove throught the streets._

_"Carefull for the four way. Lotta drunkies out here." I stated in a-matter-of-fact voice. I looked out her window, making sure no oncomming cars were there._

_"So what did you pick up?" I asked turning my head to look out my window. "Mom!" I screamed. "Look out!"_

_-End of flashback-_

"Then I heard screaching of wheels, Screaming and honking. Everything went black on me." She said, flinching almost right after the memory.

I hesitated to put my hand on her shoulder, but instead of resting on her shoulder i reached over and gave her another hug.

"I'm sorry Sam." was all i said, whiping away any tears before pulling back. She shook her head, smiling at me. "Its not your fault Freddork, dont appoligize for what isnt your fault. I looked out the wrong window, like i thought everything would be like the movies and the car allways comes out that way." She said chuckling.

Maybe i should tell her how i feel about her. Its the perfect moment, we're getting along and she cant hurt me. I'm going to do it..

"Sam, can I tell you some-" I looked at her, her face was kinda pale. Like she was about to hurl or pass out. "Sam? Are you okay?" She nodded smirking at me.

"Y-yeah. What were you gonna say?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. I shook my head "N-nothing.." She nodded, looking at the clock on the pale white wall. "I'll see ya tomorrow, I might aswell see everyone else now." She said, hugging me one more time.

"See ya, Princess Puckett." I said, smiling at her as i approuched the door. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your lucky I cant chase after you, Benson." She said chuckling.

I laughed, closing the door behind me.

Why didnt I tell her!? I could have said it right then and there!

* * *

A/N I know u wanted him to say what he felt but hey! just be patient!

It comes faster if you click the button!

clicky clicky!

XDBG4EXP


	4. Chapter 4

_**An; Yeah yeah yeah. Kill me, seriousley i'm not even kidding, i'm so dissapointed in myself! Slap me! seriousley! punch me! Do it! I'm so ashamed :( i'm so sorry i kept u suspended and waiting! heres a make up! **_

_**Huh? Wanna kno why i havent writen in awhile?**_

_**Well you see, i was kinda a-wall all last week because i was grounded, then this weekend, i wanted to catch up on my reading then well before and after. I kinda forgot about the whole thing.**_

_**I know! i know! i'm irresponcable! i'll make it up to you!! **_

_**Yell at me in ur comments!**_

_**go ahead..**_

_**go right ahead.....**_

_**okay heres the chapter!**_

_**---**_

_**Freddies POV**_

I screamed, jumping out of bed and down the hall.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, passing my mother down the stairs. "Freddie?" I ignored her, running for what seemed like forever.

Sam's hurt. She's hurt.

"Sam!" i cried out, i reached out for the door handle just when i felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Freddie, calm down! Calm down!" I struggled to get free, prying open my mothers arms from around me. i had to get Sam, i had to save her!

"Let me go! Sam!" I yelled, fighting with her over and over again. But she wouldnt budge. "Freddie! Stop! Look at me." I shook my head no. I reached for the door nob but failed as i was swept around to meet her eyes.

"Freddie, calm down. Samantha's fine honey-" I cut her off, shaking my head rapidly "No she's not! She's hurt mom! Its all my fault that she's hurt!" I cried out, collapsing into my moms arms.

"Its all my fault." I whisperd, clutching onto her shoulders as she hugged me. "Shh, she's fine Freddie. She's gonna be just fine." She reassured me.

After a few minouts, i came to my sences, whiping away any tears that have fallen down my face.

"I'm scared for her mom." I mummbled out softly, looking down at my feet. I havent done this in awhile. I'm seventeen years old and i feel like i just had a nightmare of monters.

I did have a nightmare. That i'de never see Sam again.

"Its going to be okay Freddie. Samantha is a strong girl. I know this because she constantly finds a way to give you a bundle of trouble." She chuckled softly, smiling.

"I remember when you too we're just seven. Wrestling and playing tag in the back yard while me and your father with her parents made the food. You guys used to say that it was your job to make the trouble." I laughed, smiling at the memory.

Sam and i used to be neighbors. Our familys we're best friends actually. I remember first meeting Sam and Carly.

-Flashback-

_"Oof!" I fell to the ground, rubbing my soar head. "Hey! Watch where your goi- Hey." I looked up towards the voice, meeting sea blue, sparkling eyes. "Hi, i'm sorry for bumbing into you." I said sincerly. Getting up to look at her fully. She had long, golden girly hair. She kept it up in a clip and let the rest flow freely. _

_"Your my new neighbor, right?" She asked skepticly, looking at from me to my house. I nodded. She just smirked "I'm Freddie." I said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She just looked at it then back at me "Sam." I snickerd _

_"Is it short for something like Sammy or Samantha or something?" I asked, i had a pet turdle named Sam. so i found it kinda funny._

_She nodded "Samantha. But you better not call me that or i'll punch you in the ear!" She exclaimed, holding up a small fist. I backed up a step, laughing nerviousley. "Cool. My full name is Fredward, but i dont really like the name much either." _

_She smirked at me, "Can I call you Fredward?" She asked testingly. I shook my head, smiling back "Do i have a choice?" She shook her head no, so i shrugged._

_I looked at her hair, smiling. "Why do you wear that clip in your hair?" I asked non-channtedly. She reached out and took it out. "I dont know, my hair likes to get in my face alot." She said, scouling at her long hair. I smiled "I like it down." I said shyly. She smiled then shook her head._

_"You must be a nub." She said chuckling, putting her hair back up. _

_"Sammy! Are you okay?" I looked over the blond girls shoulder to see a bubbly brunet running our way. _

_"I'm fine, This is Freddie." She said, gesturing me towards the other girl. I smiled at the girl, then back at Sam._

_"Freddie this is Carly." She said simply, putting an arm around her. "Hi Freddie!" She exclaimed, hugging me quickly before jumping up and down exitedly "We were playing tag. Do you wanna play tag with us?"_

_I nodded. "Okay, lets play. I'm it!" I exclaimed, chasing after them right away. I ran quickly towards Sam, then leaped towards her, knocking her down._

_"Ahh! Your gonna pay for that you Freddork!" She called out, flipping me over. I chuckled "Freddork?" She nodded in triumph, knocking me down. _

_we heard giggling from behind us, looking up at Carly. "Ooh, Freddie likes Sammy!" I jumped away, backing up. "Do not!" _

_"Do too!" She challanged, i looked at Sam, she seemed emmbarrised so i decided she didnt like me._

_"I dont like Sammy!" I exclaimed. If I let them know i did like the girl, she'd probably not wanna be my friend._

_"Yes you do! I can see it!"_

_"No I dont! I like- I like- I like you!" I said rapidly, not knowing what in was getting myself into. _

_I mentally slapped myself and put my self in a time out. I dont like Carly! I know i didnt wanna ruin a friendship but i just got myself into a situation!_

_"What?" Carly asked, scared. I nodded "I uh.. I like you?" She made a gross face but looked sincere "I'm sorry Freddie, but i dont think i will ever like you like that.."_

_I heard loud laughter from behind us. Making me jump. _

_"Freddie! Carly will never love you!" She said laughing. I felt my cheeks getting warm. Imagine if she found out i like her!_

_"Well, i dont care!" I exclaimed. walking over towards Carly. "I love her!" For a second i thought i seen Sam look kinda mad or sad. But then she smirked at me again._

_"Your such a nub. Lets continue to play our game."_

_-End of flashback-_

I smirked. Its true. I never really loved Carly. After i saved her life and she was dating me. I couldnt help but think I made a mistake and had to make Carly not love me anymore.

I had fun though. Not the kissing but the fact that Sam looked jelliouse. I milked every second of talking to her.

_"Jelliouse?" "Ew." _

I smiled at the memory. Then looked up at my mom. Who must have been remembering too.

"Your right mom. I think i'm gonna go back to bed." She nodded and kissed me goodnight.

I went up to my room and called Sam in the hospital.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sam, How are you feeling?"

_"Oh hey Freddie, I'm kinda in pain right now. My heads killing me."_

I was confused "Arent you like, hooked up on pain killers?"

_"Yeah but it stops after 8 hours and the doctor had to run home for a few minouts. The nurses are having coffee and i've got my buzzy button."_

"Buzzy button?"

_"Too call them when i need help." _

I nodded "Ah i see."

_"Actually, i'm feeling kinda dizzy."_

I blinked "You tired?"

_"Yeah, kinda." _I heard her yawn on the other end.

_"But I just feel really wierd." _

I blinked

"Wierd how?"

_"I dont know its like I just- I just cant-" _ Quiet "Sam?"

_"Wheres the doctor?" _

"Sam? Sam are you okay?"

_"Freddie, I cant- I dont know- Feel really wierd- I need to- I dont- help-" _

****

"Hello? Sam? Sam are you there?" I clicked the reciever a few times "Hello? Sam can you hear me? Are you there? Sam? Samantha?"

Nothing.

I got up in a panic, running downstairs to see my mother int he living room.

"Honey? Why are you still-"

I tried to catch my breath "Sam- She hung up- Phone -Sam- Somethings wrong with Sam."

I was terrified. She didnt sound tired. Sam sounded like she was in pain.

* * *

Cliffie! I know but hey, suspencefull story!

r and r!

click the pretty button

XDBG4EXP


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so this isnt a chapter but i'de like to say this.**_

Wow.  
2010-03-24 . chapter 4

Why in the hell should anyone HAVE to review your story for an update when you haven't reviewed tons of stories on your favorites list? Being a hypocrite is a jerk move. If you can't find the time to review the stories YOU read, why should others review YOURS? You shouldn't even have the nerve to beg for reviews or hold your story hostage like a loser.

**Who writes reviews like that?**

**I usually dont review for my favorites because their finished and people usually dont check them okay?**

**I allways review on the ones that arent finished okay? I havent gotten to even look at alot on my favorites list because i'm busy, either writing story chapters or out doing something like alot of teenagers do.**

**You dont HAVE to review my stories. I just like to know what you think or else i'm gonna think it sucks. People do judge for the reviews and thats why their so important. **

**I'm NOT a hypocrite. I just havent gotten to even read alot of my stories otherwise their finished. i mean seriousley, look at the dates on the favorites! they we're made like 1 -2 years ago!**

**plus lets just say i have more than 10 on my favorites list.**

**Noone can read and review on that in a days time. **

**So i'm SORRY to whoever wrote this for having a life and being busy -.-**

**This is just ridiculouse and for those who are kind to me and like my story, i'm sorry for waisting your time.**

**Remember you dont HAVE to review. We ALL dont allways have time to review.**

**Thanks for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back with another chapter. Sorry, i keep putting this story to the back of my head every time i get a new idea. its like, i like the idea at first then its gone! but dont worry, i'll never stop the story as long as u guys like it!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Freddies POV**_

"Freddie, what are you talking about?" My mom asked concerned, getting up rapidly. I breathed as much as possible. I was allready rushing to grab my coat and put on my shoes. "Sam. I was talking to Sam and she just hung up! I think somethings wrong, mom! She sounded like she was hurt!"

At first, it was like my mom was told something to difficult to comprehend. After a second she grabbed her keys and rushed me down to the car.

-

We ran into the hospital. I rolled my eyes at seeing the lady at the counter sleeping like it was the only important thing in the world. I know where Sam's room is.

I ran down the halls, passing every door untill i finally reached Sam's.

I opened the door. almost fainting at the sight. "Freddie?! Fredward where are you?" I didnt respond. I could hear my moms voice coming closer towards me. "Fredward, are you- Oh my goodness." She stopped right behind me. Looking into the sight.

I stood there. Like and idiot, i just stood there and watched the doctors huddle around her. They were examening her. Some were doing what i was doing. Standing there like an idiot, as if they were waiting for something bad to happen before panicking.

I broke.

"Sam!" I rushed towards the bed, pushing inbetween the doctors towards the love of my life. Noone else. Sam, I love Sam. I felt firm hands on my arms, pulling me away. I imediatley shoved them off me. Everything was a blur. I was yelling at them, telling them they were impossible. I told them they were idiots. I told them to get away from her. I told them they couldnt help her. I told them they were killing her. And worst, i told them she was going to die.

I looked back towards the blonde, tears now streaming down my eyes. Her body seemed no different then it was before. Lifeless. I chocked up sobs, grabbing her hands. I blocked out all sounds. All the yelling, hoping it would just make it all stop. But it didnt. in the room. I knew the doctors stayed. I knew my mom was shocked and i knew the nurses were crowding the door.

After a few moments. I finally turned back towards the doctors, not bothering to whip my tears. "Whats wrong with her?" I hissed out, i was feriouse. I couldnt breath normaly.

Noone answered me. I glared, feeling my fists tighten. "Whats wrong with Sam?" I said alittle more demanding. Everyone seemed tensed. This got me more angery. In a swift movement, I screamed, punching the wall.

"Whats wrong with her?! IS THAT SO HARD TO TELL ME?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, clutching my red fist. "TELL ME! I _have_ to know! Why isnt she awake?!"

Silence.

"TELL ME!"I felt the tears streaming harder. I clutched my knee's, breathing hard sobs. "Please.Just tell me why she's not waking up. _Please." _I begged, looking at the wall, my blood smeared onto it in small dripps.

I jerked my head away from it, looking at the floor in agony.

"Mr. Benson. I'm sorry to say, Samantha is in a coma." Then i snapped. Not like before. Not in anger. In misery. I fell to the floor. Crawling in weekness up to the hospital bed. I was colapsed onto Sam, Sobbing more as I heard her slow breathing. "Wake up." I weazed out. "Come on, Sam. Wake up." I repeated, soaking her with my tears, I clutched onto her shoulders. "Sam, come on. You need to wake up!" I exclaimed, pain striking me everytime i looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Freddie." My mom whisperd. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. "Dont touch me!" I hissed, Whiping away my tears. I held onto Sam for dear life. She seemd stunned at first. But backed away.

--**Carlys short POV---**

I Ran into Sam's room, Ms. Benson called with an emergency. I heard someone screaming. Thinking it was the doctors being attacked by Sam.

The doctors were being attacked. But by Freddie.

"Dont touch me!" He hissed out, holding onto Sam for dearlife. I held my hand to my mouth. Water starting to blind me.

Ms. Benson backed away, looking shocked. I couldnt believe my eyes. "Make her wake up!" Freddie yelled, Tears dripping from his eyes. "Dont let her do this! She cant leave us!" I started to feel my knees weaken, holding onto the door frame. I couldnt swallow the ball in my throut.

"She cant leave! Do you know the possiblilities of her waking up now?! One in a million! WHAT IF SHE DOESNT WANT TO WAKE UP!? You have to make her!" Freddie kept screaming at them to wake her up, by then i was streaming tears too.

"She cant leave us like this! What about me! Or Spencer or Carly!" He started talking to her now. "Sam, wake up!"

I sobbed, running over to the other side of her bed. I clutched her hand. I couldnt believe Freddie didnt notice me yet. I felt the bed shake. I jerked my head up to Freddie.

He's lost it.

"Freddie stop it!" I exclaimed, trying to stop Sam from being brutally shaked. He didnt stop. He's lost his mind. He wasnt Freddie anymore. He's not Freddie without Sam.

"Stop it! Freddie Stop!"

--

**Freddies pov**

"Freddie Stop!" I looked up towards the voice. Seeing tear stringed Carly, I shook my head, tears still in my eyes "Carly, we have to wake her up! We have to!" She shook her head, still trying to stop me from waking her.

What are you doing?! I want to scream at her. Carly, we have to wake her!

"Freddie stop it! She needs to rest! She'll wake up! Leave her alone and she'll wake up!" I knew it was a lie. I knew she was just trying to make me calm down. She just doesnt understand it. I love her! I allways have! I need her to know that!.

"Freddie stop! Just because she's not awake doesnt mean she cant hear you! Doesnt mean she cant feel anything!" I looked up at her, stoping. Just as i stopped, Carly pushed me. She shoved me hard as i fell to the ground.

"Your hurting her!"

I was frozen. I couldnt even breathe.

_"Your hurting her!" "Stop it Freddie!" "Freddie stop!" "Just because she's not awake doesnt mean she cant hear you! Doesnt mean she cant feel!"_

I sat there. I wanted to kill myself.

_"Your hurting her!"_

I wanted to wake her up.

_"She'll wake up! Leave her alone and she'll wake up!"_

I was going insane.

_"Your useless! You dont know ANYTHING! Because of you she wont wake up! Because of you she's going to DIE!"_

I got up slowley. Looking at Carly sincerly. "I'm sorry." I whisperd. She nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can i talk to him?" She asked everybody. Once everybody left she turned to me. We both sat at the chairs in the room. "Freddie, i know this is hard. It kills me to see her like this too."

I shook my head, letting it fall into my hands. "You dont understand, I love her Carly."

She nodded, scooting closer to me. "I know you do. But you cant- We have to let her decide what she wants. If you love her, you have to let her fight for herself." I rose my head up, looking at her like what she said was impossible.

"Freddie, its okay to fight battles for her. But she has to fight for herself sometimes."

I nodded. Looking down at Sam, sighing.

"You know you can talk to her." She said after a few moments. I sighed, nodding. Then shook my head. "But noone sais she can hear you."

Carly just chuckled alittle "She can allways hear you Freddie. She does have a brain you know." I nodded, rubbing the love of my life's arm softly.

"You know. We can stay here. We'll take turns seeing her everyday. Spencer and your mom said it would be a good idea to take time off school anyways."

I sighed, smiling alittle. "I bet you she thinks i'm such a nub." Carly looked startled to hear me speak.

"Well she did call you one almost everyday." Shay spoke matter-of-factly. I smirked.

"So, she can hear me?" I asked. She smirked back "You never listen in health class, do you?" I sighed guiltily. "Sam was in my class." She nodded understanding.

"I'd undertand if you wanna talk to her. I could leave."

I smiled up at my bestfriend. "Thanks Carls." She nodded, leaving the room.

I sighed, looking down at her. "You scared me." I whisperd.

"But i think I scared alot of people now." I stated snickering.

I was shocked at what happend next. She looked like she was smiling slightly. I rose her hand and kissed it before carrasing it in mine.

"You wouldnt believe how hard it was for me to hear you were in a coma." I said sadley. "It scared me so much. I snapped. Just lost it."

I sighed, looking towards the door. "Promise me one thing. When you wake up. If for some crazy reason, i'm not the first person you see. Call on me and i'll come running."

I jumped slightly. Hearing a knock on the door. "Freddie, is everything okay in there?" I sighed, looking back at Sam.

"I love you, Sam." With that I walked over and opened the door.

"Everythings fine."

"Can i talk to her?" I smiled at the brunnet, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE CHAPTER!**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. even the critizism.. See. I know you guys keep telling me to check the spelling but to be honest. I'm on and have no absolute clue how to do it. O.o Once i figure out how, i promise i will. Hey, dont they like have some editing thing to check spellings?? I'ma check thout out later. (P.S. that 'I'ma' thing isnt a spelling mistake. Its just the way i talk. I say things like 'I'm Show bored' And 'RICHEZZ' Its just my way of speaking. I'm a hyper person. So its kinda original. But not all the time. I can speak normal but i dont like being seriouse. Its not who I am. I'm a comedy writer. But yes i will write more. and i have like 3 more stories in mind. But im sticking to this till im done!**_

_**Long message yes but Yupperz. Thats bout it. Plus. Does anyone think ima good writer? Just wondering. I like acting. But writing is fun.. Hmz. (again not a spelling error) Anyways. Im gonna check the chapter to see if i made any errors!**_

_**Promise! But my A/N; messages is all my talk. **_

_**So no changing that. Seriousley. XD Anywho. Oh and um.. I dont say Mum... I say mom. So yeah. I spell it Mom. **_

_**-----**_

_**Sams POV**_

I opened my eye's, looking into the breath taking sight. I was at the fire escape, but there was a difference. It was floating in the sky. So high i could only see clouds! It's the most amazing thing i have ever seen.

I smiled slightly, sitting down at the window-sill. Now what does this remind me of?

_"Well... Lean." _

_"Hey, Sam."_

_"What?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"I hate you too."_

I chuckled. It was something i'll never forget. Its was probably the most insane experiences of my life. The wierdest thing of all was, i liked it. Alot.

"Wake up." I blinked. Freddie?

"Fredward?" I called out. I had to be dreaming. This has gotten totally insane.

"C'mon Sam. Wake up." I sighed. Getting up and walked to the edge of the fire escape. "I'll wake up soon Freddork, dont cry about it..." Then something hit me. "He's really crying." I thought outloud. I took a step away from the ledge.

I felt two hands on my shoulders, making me jump. I spun around. Seeing nothing but the fire escape. I touched my shoulders, feeling nothing but air. So why do i feel weight?

"Sam, come on. You need to wake up!" I heard him sob out. My hands flew to my mouth. This is freaking me out!.

"Freddie?" I called out. Hoping he'd answer me.

"Make her wake up!" I jumped slightly, completley terrified. "Freddie, i'm fine! Calm down! I'm fine!"

I sighed, looking at my feet "Arent I?"

"She cant leave! Do you know the possiblilities of her waking up now?! One in a million! WHAT IF SHE DOESNT WANT TO WAKE UP!? You have to make her!"

My mouth dropped. What?! One in a million? What the chiz is he talking about?

"Of course, I'm gonna wake up! I'll allways wake up!. There's allways tomorrow.." I felt my breath quicken.

"There's allways a tomorrow. _Right_?"

No answer.

I backed up all the way now, atleast intell i fell into Freddie's lawn chair.

"Sam, wake up!" I suddenly felt my hand being held. I sighed, clutching it with my other. All of the sudden, i felt myself being shaken.

"Whoa! Whats going on here?!" I felt myself being shaken more, like the crazy people do to the people who die.

"But i'm fine.." I mummbled. "I'm fine! I'm gonna be just fine!"

No answer.

"I'm going to be fine!"

The shaking went on.

"Freddie, Stop it!" Carly? Oh god. Freddie, please be okay. "Carls? Whats going on." the shaking kept happening. Pretty soon i felt the strength on my arms grow stronger.

"Stop it! Freddie stop!"

I couldnt take it anymore. I could feel my arms slowley start to turn red. Who the hell lost his mind and decided to shake a girl in her sleep?!

"The boys lost it!" I heard a man further away. I ponderd for a second. Trying to squirm away from the pain in my arms.

Wait a minout.

Freddie?

He's lost it? Thats impossible! He's the most put-together person on the planet! Nothing could crack him! Nothing!

"Freddie, Stop!" I heard a louder scream this time. Oh yes, it was Carly's alright. I felt myself jerk. Thinking Freddie was being stopped. No. I wanted him to wake me up. I wanted him to help me.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Freddie can do this, he can do anything!" I screamed, trying to hold myself still.

Whats happening?!

"Carly, we have to wake her up! We have to!" I felt tears sting my eyes. My arms were starting to hurt more now, from the shaking to the jerking. It tourcherd me to hear my friends in pain. I couldnt take it.

"Freddie stop it! She needs to rest! She'll wake up! Leave her alone and she'll wake up!" I shook my head. What are they talking about?!

"I'm fine!" I screamed out "I just fainted! I'm fine!"

Then another thing hit me.

_"You know the chances of her waking up now?! One in a million!"_

_"She needs some rest! Leave her alone and she'll wake up!"_

_"I'm sorry . But Samantha is in a-"_ Coma? I burst into tears.

Oh god.

"No!" I screamed, looking up further into the sky. "I didnt do anything to deserve this! Nothing!" I blinked, knowing its not true.

I did so much in my life. I ended up in Jail, been arrested. I stole, lied. I hurt someone I know That i love but decided to play the stupid game by telling him i hate him. I ruined everything.

But everything can be solved. Thats what i was raised to believe. Not to quit. To let nothing bring me down.

I whiped away my tears, walking towards the edge of the escape once again.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked silently. Looking into the clouds. "I'll do anything you want. Anything to get back." I chocked out, trying to hold back anymore tears.

"Everybody deserves a second chance. I'm so sorry i waisted all of mine." I said alittle louder.

"Look, i know your probably tired of giving me another second chance, but I have things i need to do before i could ever think of doing a bucket list. Theres people down there that find good in my existance." I laughed. "Well, besides ms. Briggs. I can't go now."

I sighed, getting no answer. Then i realized the shaking stopped. Relieved, i sat back down on Freddie's lawn chair.

"I bet you, she thinks i'm such a nub." I jerked my head upwards, smiling. Theres my Freddork.

"Well she did call you one, almost everyday." I nodded, smirking to myself. Flashes of memories going through my mind.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when i heard something like a door.

"You scared me." I jumped slightly. Smiling at the voice.

"Freddie? I'm so sorry. I didn't want you guys to go through this!" I called out, getting up and walking towards the voice, as far as i could, till my stomach hit the end of the escape again.

"But I think I scared alot of people now." I sighed, smiling. I was proud of him. Who do you think he gets it from? His mom?

I felt something warm on my hand. I felt a shock go through my spine. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"You would'nt believe how hard it was for me to heard that you we're in a coma." I sighed, nodding.

"You would'nt believe how hard it was to _actually_ find out you, yourself is in a coma." i stated shrugging.

"It scared me so much, i snapped. Just lost it." I looked down at my feet, smiling before raising my head back to the sky. "I didn't know you cared so much about me, Fredachini." I said teasingly.

"Promise me one thing." There was a pause. I nodded, letting my head fall slightly to the side.

"When you wake up. If for some crazy reason, i'm not the first person you see, call on me and i'll come running." I smirked, nodding once again.

"If your not the first person I see, i'm gonna hurt somebody. Count on that Fredward." I said matter-of-factly, pointing towards the voice.

"I love you, Sam." My hand dropped. He- he loves me? I felt a goofy grin go upon my face.

No chiz, he loves me! I cant believe it!

"I love you too, Freddie." I said outloud. "I allways have. I cant believe i didnt notice it before!" I exclaimed, smacking my fore head with my palm.

"Sam?" My head shot back up. "Carls?"

I heard a laugh. "I told you Freddie loves you. Allways has." She said in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes, the grin not leaving my face.

"I never really thought i'd have to speak to you in your sleep. But theres a first for everything, right?" I nodded.

"Of course."

"I wish you we're here. I need my best friend back." I nodded, i felt the exact same way. "You see, god? Carly needs me. People miss me. And I'll never forgive myself if I dont tell Freddie the truth." I spoke to the sky, smiling.

"I love him." I mummbled, playing with my hands.

"And we promise to be with you as much as possible. I will come see you every second day. Spencer need someone to be the grown up."

Carly chuckled, I smiled.

"And I dont think Freddie will ever leave your side." I smiled, the goofy grin was back.

What the chiz am i turning into? A daffadil?

"I know. I wouldnt want him too."

"I wish you could talk to me." I nodded in agreament.

"I am, but you just can hear it. You would'nt believe me right now Carls. But it's like i'm right beside you. I just cant see you."

"I dont know if this is bad. But do you wanna hear some music?" I nodded smiling.

I suddenly felt something in my ear. It was probably a earphone. But The sound boomed from the sky.

Contagious By Avril lavine blasted from the sky. I smiled brightly.

_"So, Hate me, Love me is your favorite song?" I nodded, stealing another cone-cupcake from the fridge._

_"Yeah, and dont make fun. You even said you liked it too." I said pointingly, flopping on the couch. He nodded._

_"Fine. But whats your second favorite song? Mine is 'Contagious' My Avril." I rolled my eyes. "Mine too. But usually thats a girl thing." I stated chuckling._

_He shrugged "Fine, just switch the words from 'guy' to 'girl' and then it will work for guys." I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah yeah yeah."_

I smiled, starting to spin to the music. I opened my eyes, looking up at the blue sky. Freddie floating into my mind.

Man am I seriousley hooked, or what?

* * *

_**A/N:Ha! Another chapter! I checked it a couple times for spelling errors because i still am trying to find the error thingy majiggy. So otherwise. Click the button. Oh and tell me if i had spelling error! I wanna know. **_


End file.
